


Odrodzenie

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [37]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Drabble, Future Fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo czasem można czekać nawet setki latPrompt 24. Odrodzenie





	Odrodzenie

Z roku na rok coraz bardziej tracił nadzieję. Patrzył na ludzi, których mijał, a ich twarze zamazywały się w jedną. Nie dostrzegał ich rys, znaków szczególnych. Wszystko miało ten sam odcień szarości, aż w końcu znikało bez śladu. A między tym wszystkim stał on. Nie zmieniając się, szukając sensu swojego życia, choć wiedział, że tylko jedna OSOBA może mu to zapewnić.  
Dlatego, gdy wpadł na kogoś na ulicach Londynu, chciał iść dalej nie odwracając. Jednak ktoś złapał go za ramię i w końcu ujrzał tak dobrze znajome oczy.  
\- Boże, nic ci się nie stało? Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, jestem Artur...


End file.
